


Maybe You're Still My Type After All...

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Percico - Freeform, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico still silently pines for Percy despite saying otherwise. Percy's mostly content with his relationship with Annabeth but wants to have something a little more exciting happen in bed. Annabeth and Will think up a solution to both their lovers' problems that should make everyone happy, if only they can get Percy on board with the idea...Silly shameless smutty one-shot fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You're Still My Type After All...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! After working on my multi-chapter Klance fic for the Voltron fandom, I've gone back to doing a couple of one-shot smut fics for the PJO/HoO fandom as I love the characters and ships and they're fun to write (and again, as per usual with my writing, the characters here would all be at least 18, don't ask me how that works with canon for those who care.) Hope everyone enjoys this one. If anyone wishes to leave me prompts or ideas or specific ships/characters they want to see me write, leave them in the comments, I'll gladly consider them and get round to them when I can! :)

Will sighed as he leaned his head back against the Camp Half-Blood clinic's wall. Healing others was a gift he was glad to have, a joyous ability that allowed him to do what few others at Camp Half-Blood could-and certainly, few could do it as well as him. Today, however, had made him wish someone else had his deft hand with the medical arts. Never had he seen so many new demi-gods ignore Chiron's warnings and safety lecture and get so badly hurt on the lava-wall. Will really, really hated treating burns, even if ambrosia and his father's gifts made repairing the damage done to skin and flesh not that hugely difficult. Of course, though much of his physical fatigue came from all the injuries he'd tended to, his mind was tired for a vastly different reason. Damn it, Nico, I said I was sorry, least you could do is stop by and keep me company...

A knock at the door made Will nearly jump out of his seat; gods, he hoped no one else needed anything major right then. Will sighed with relief when he pushed his mop of sun-haired curls away from his eyes and saw that it was only the storm-grey eyes, pale face and ash-blonde hair of Annabeth Chase looking out at him from beyond the white-trimmed doorframe. Will leaned back, waved at her to come on in, and whistled some tune by the Ramones that he and Nico had been listening to the other night that was stuck in his head. Gods, he wished that brooding, dark-haired, pale-skinned beauty of a boy was here, at least so Will could annoy and tease him a little bit-playfully, of course. Nico was always so cute when he got angry and tried to look menacing, it made Will want to kiss him every chance he got.

"Afternoon, Will," said Annabeth as she entered the clinic, fiddling with her beaded necklace as she sat down on the bench. "Long time, no see. Hear you had quite the disaster with the new kids today."

"Please don't bring that up again," Will moaned as he shut his eyes and bit at his lip in nervousness. "I keep worrying Chiron's going to bring another burn victim in here any minute. I haven't had a day this busy since that last attack on the camp. This is why I advised against keeping that damn lava wall, you know, no one ever listens to the safety lectures."

Annabeth chuckled. "Well, they can't all have Leo's gift with fire, now can they? And most of us manage climbing it all right, it'd be a shame to shut it down completely given how helpful the training has been in the field." She tossed aside a stray curl of hair that fell in her face, brushed at the creases of her orange camp t-shirt and leaned forward, her stormy eyes full of intent. Clearly this was more than just a simple stopping by for a quick hello. "Listen, Will, there's something I came her to discuss with you, something important..."

Will sat up, a frown forming on his freckled face. "OK. I've been camp clinician for a couple years now so I'm used to just about anything, so no need to be shy about your problem. What's up? Don't have some embarrassing rash or need pimple cream or anything, do you?"

"Gods, no, Will!" Annabeth snorted out a little laugh that was somewhat dissonant with the slight scowl she wore on her face. "Nothing like that. What I'm here to talk about, well, concerns Percy and me..."

Will's eyebrows shot up immediately. "Oh, no. You two have been using protection, haven't you? I assume it's something to do with sex, right? You're not pregnant? He's not pregnant, either, right? It rarely happens with any of the guy demigods but gods have been known to mess about with them in the past..."

"Neither, Will." By this point, Annabeth's face had fallen into her hands. Will imagined that she regretted coming here now and he knew he certainly regretted speaking at all. "No, Will, it, well, it does have to do with sex but not like that...and yes, there's protection involved..."

"Oh, ok. That's a relief." Will scratched at his nose. "What exactly is the problem? Percy doesn't need any of the, uh, little blue pills now, does he-"

"Will, keep your mouth closed and just let me talk." Annabeth's rage was legendary in both camps so Will shut up right away. "Suffice it to say, William Solace, Percy and I are very happy together. Beyond happy. Things have been going great back at Camp Jupiter but, of course, we're thrilled to be back home for a visit this summer. We've, uh, been intimate on many occasions-and trust me, Percy does not need any medical enhancement of any kind, I assure you. No, the problem is one that also might concern you as well-don't speak up yet, keep that dorky mouth of yours shut tight. Now. You see, well, Percy has brought up recently, once or twice, how he's curious about experimenting a bit more when it comes to sex. I'm up for it, of course, I love him and want him to be happy and if it doesn't bug me, I'll do what he asks. Thing is, what he's specifically mentioned is bringing another person or persons in for, well, group sex. Says its been a fantasy of his for ages and I can't say I blame him, I'm kind of curious about it myself..."

"And-and you thought of me?" Will said, completely nonplussed. He thought a sec and then his eyes widened. "Oh, you mean Nico...but wait, Percy isn't bi, right? Would he want that at all? And, of course, there's the fact that Nico and I have been together a while, thank you..."

"Yes, and you know about Nico's old feelings about Percy, right?"

Will sighed and nodded, his eyes downcast. He loved that dark-haired, dark-eyed, dark-humored boy with every fiber of his being, had seen how much he hurt and felt quite strongly a need to help him, a need that had blossomed into something more far quicker than either of them had imagined. As their relationship had grown and they found that they complemented each other as well as they greatly contrasted the other, Will had seen the side of Nico he had hidden so well from others, his goofy, nerdy self that had been buried under too much pain for far too long. Much of that had faded away into the background much like the darkness of the shadows that Nico used to travel about in and yet, a small sliver of Nico's old self had remained. Nico had confessed his feelings for Percy to him some time ago and of course Will had assured him that those feelings didn't matter to him, that he knew of unrequited love well enough himself. Will had tried to not let Nico's silent ruminations on his old yearnings for Percy bother him but every now and again, he could still tell that, deny it though he might, Nico had never truly gotten over the handsome son of the sea god. What Annabeth was proposing could either help Nico move on or hurt him more by bringing back pangs long-buried and cast aside. Will wasn't sure what to do.

"Will," Annabeth said, disturbing his reverie, "he still has those feelings, doesn't he? I saw how he reacted when Percy and I returned from Camp Jupiter the other day. He tried to act natural, tried to act like nothing was wrong and that it was all water under the bridge but I can tell when something's wrong." She frowned. "Or, rather, Piper can. She said she saw you two fighting a bit afterwards..."

Will winced. Damn, he'd tried to avoid fighting in public, he guessed they hadn't moved far back enough into the woods around the camp. "Yeah, well, we both have our issues when it comes to roving eyes, I guess you could say. We definitely love each other, trust me, Nico is unlike anyone I've ever known and I enjoy spending every minute with him. I think he does, too, though it's hard to tell when he can get all broody the way he does." Gods, Will loved the sulky, scowling face that Nico made when he wanted to give a good glower and gave more of a grumpy pout instead. Cheering his boyfriend up made Will happier than anything. "Anyway, well, he started getting on me for staring at Paolo Montes a while back-"

Annabeth perked up. "Ooh, isn't he that gorgeous son of Hebe, the one from Brazil?"

"That's the one, great guy, especially now that I can chat with him a bit since he's brushed up on English and some of us here have started taking Portuguese lessons. Now, anyway, back to what I was saying-Nico chided me for staring at him a little too much at times which, I've got to admit, its hard not to, the guy is a real hunk, and so, when you two got back, and I saw him looking at Percy for a few seconds longer than I would expect given that "Percy's not his type," well, I jokingly asked him "Now who's staring?" Will nodded as Annabeth whistled and shook her head sadly. "Yeah, I definitely touched a nerve there. Nico's got a major yearning for Percy still tugging at his heartstrings and I wish I could find a way to solve that problem so the two of us could put it behind him. And you think having Nico get with you two for a night would solve that?"

"Not just him, I'd want you along of course, too, Will. Wouldn't be fair of me to ask Nico along and not you."

Will smirked and stretched his sun-browned arms behind his back as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, now, you've got me a bit interested. I must admit, group sex has never been a huge fantasy of mine either but if you're offering I won't say no. Thing is, would Percy be up for it? You're in, I'm in, and I think Nico would be up for it once we told him why, that we felt it would help him get some closure for his feelings. But Percy? The man is the biggest straight boy I know."

"Hmm, I don't know about that. I sometimes think he's wondered about Nico's feelings for him, too, the way he talks whenever its been brought up. And he and Jason do give each other long, loving stares a little too often..." Annabeth drummed her fingers along the countertop beside her, gray faux- granite streaked with black and white. "Listen, I'll bring up the idea of having someone else over at Cabin Three tonight, then let you know if he's up for it...we'll let it be a little surprise. If he doesn't like it, well, no harm, no foul, right? I'll make it up to both boys somehow, though that'd be easier for Percy..."

Will breathed deeply. Well, this was certainly going to be an interesting night for all four of them if things went well and he certainly hoped Nico would appreciate what they were doing. He nodded his head and stuck out a hand. "It's a deal. Chiron's not back for a couple of days and we can keep the cleaning harpys away. Tonight is probably the best night to try this. Let's hope this works."

"Thank you so much, Will," Annabeth beamed brightly, grabbing his hand firmly. "If you two don't work out with us, well, maybe I can persuade Piper and Jason...and maybe Paolo, too, he really is a hot one, isn't he?"

"Damn straight he is." They both laughed as Annabeth got up and left the clinic and Will leaned back again, sighing and smiling as he cracked his knuckles. Today suddenly didn't seem as bad as it once had.

*****

Later that night, in Cabin Three, where the walls glowed like abalone and brightly colorful coral and underwater plants lined the ocean-facing window sills and the tinkling sea-rock fountain in the corner, Annabeth lay curled up beside Percy in the single king-sized bed that had replaced the many bunk-beds that had once lay here. Percy's toned, tanned and muscular body was nearly naked save for his pale green boxer briefs and Annabeth was likely barely-clad, her silvery-white bra tossed aside so her round, rosy breasts could be exposed, her skimpy, lacy panties just barely clinging to her. They had begun the night with simple cuddling as they lay on the soft, feathery mattress and had soon progressed to some seriously heavy making out. They had both just pulled apart for some air right then, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile at Percy's face with those dazzling sea green eyes, the roguish smile, the wavy black hair that spilled onto the pillows. She loved her Seaweed Brain so much it hurt. Which was why she hoped her plan tonight went well, especially given Percy's inexperience with other guys (as far as she was aware, she was still a bit suspect about him and Jason, not that'd she care what the two boys got up to as long as he was always with her in the end.)

"My, you're really horny tonight, Wise Girl," Percy chuckled as he ran a hand down her body, making goosebumps form as his fingers traced circles and lines down her face, her neck, her collarbone and the round edges of her breasts, stopping to linger on her nipples and give them a soft squeeze. Annabeth nearly let out a pleasure moan at his touch, so sensitive, applying just the right amount of pressure, not too hard, not too soft. "Just happy to be home and allowed to stay in here with me, are you?"

"Among other things," Annabeth said with a small giggle, leaning forward to give her beloved boyfriend another kiss. Technically, they shouldn't have the one large bed in just Percy's cabin nor should they be sharing it. Chiron had allowed it, though, given that Tyson was the only other semi-regular denizen of Cabin Three and he wasn't here this summer-as for Annabeth's presence, well, Chiron was away and no one else would notice or care, so she hoped. "Listen, Percy, I was thinking about what you mentioned the other night, about exploring each other's fantasies..."

Percy's eyes widened as he backed off a little bit, though his bulge still strained beneath the fabric of his boxer briefs. "Uh, Annabeth, I still don't think I'm ready for you to use a blindfold and tie me down. Don't worry, maybe some day in the future, but I've been held prisoner too many times to really consider that a sexy thing..."

"Wait. What? No, not that, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth rolled onto her back, her breasts bouncing slightly as she moved. Gods, she wished they wouldn't do that, though she did enjoy the goofy stare Percy made whenever she moved them. "No, one of the, um, shared fantasies you were mentioning, about maybe bringing other people in here with us...I was thinking, um, maybe tonight, we could try it...you see, I've already talked to someone..."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Percy perked up almost as much as his cock had been, which also seemed to stiffen beneath the light green fabric. "You're serious?! You, you actually know someone who wants to do that with us? Oh my gods, Annabeth, you are amazing! Fuck, I never thought you'd actually consider that, fuck!" Percy's hands began to stroke at two different places-one at his chin while he was lost in thought, the other at his growing bulge, clearly ready to get fucking just from the mere mention of another person joining them. "Gods, who is it? She's hot, right? Not that that's all that matters, of course, haha, I'm sure she's really nice, you wouldn't pick out someone who was an asshole even if they wanted to join us. Is it Piper? Or Reyna? No, wait, she's back in California." Percy frowned. "It's not Rachel, is it? I never would think in a million years that you two would make up let alone make out..."

"It's a surprise is what it is," Annabeth said, trying to be coy and hoping her slight worry didn't give it away. So he automatically assumed she'd ask another girl over, did he? Maybe Will was right about Percy's uber-straightness. Still, she'd seen too many hints of him being bi for her to not consider it. And if they did have a girl over, well, clearly he expected her to get with the other girl as well as him. Why should she not expect the same of him with another guy (technically two guys but she expected all of Will's attention to be focused on Nico. If Will and Percy did anything together, that would truly surprise her.) "Here, if you're up for this, I've got my cell, I'll text them over, we'll get started and then they can join us. Sound good?"

"Sounds absolutely fucking fantastic." Percy eagerly tugged down his boxer briefs, stroking at his hard, thick cock while Annabeth sighed, giggled, and grabbed her cell phone with one hand, removing her panties with the other, gasping as Percy ran his hands down along her legs and stroked a finger down her curly dark blonde mound and towards her clit, rubbing gently at the tiny fleshy nub before sliding his fingers gently into the wet heat of her. 'Stop that for a sec, Percy, ahh, it's too hard to text while, hnn, you're doing that..."

"Sorry, Wise Girl, can't help myself," Percy said with a broad grin as he pumped at his cock slowly and steadily, black pubic hair curling about the back of his knuckles, eager to get fucking but knowing he had to save himself for the full duration of the night. "Gods, I hope this turns out as hot as I think it'll be..."

"Me, too," Annabeth said with a sly grin as she finished the text, " me, too."

*****

Nico frowned as Will told him to grab his leather jacket and head with him somewhere unknown in the camp. The fact that it was dark out didn't bother Nico at all, of course, but the fact that Will Solace of all people was asking him to meet out in the dark for exploits unknown was a little unnerving. Nico assumed it was just so they could find some hidden little corner to make out in-or hell, fuck, even, they'd fucked each other in some pretty odd yet amazing places-but the way Will kept acting made Nico worry it was something else instead. He brushed his feathery black bangs out of his eyes and glared at Will as he realized they'd been passing the same cabins over and over again.

"For the fifth time, Solace, where are we going?" Nico grumbled as they walked about the camp in a circle for what had to be the third time in a row. "And why are we going about in circles first, you big dork? Are you lost already or something?"

"N-no, I'm just a little anxious, that's all. And buying a little time, I think they're about almost ready." Will glanced at his wristwatch, let out a sigh of relief, and grabbed at Nico's hand and tugged him away, causing a gulp to form in Nico's throat. After all this time, Will's soft touch could still send shivers down his spine. Nico used to hate touch of any kind, found it repulsive almost, even, and yet, thanks to Will, and Jason and Reyna, he found he could let others touch him again, though none so much as Will. How that eternally grinning foolish son of Apollo had captured his heart, he still had no idea, but he was glad he had. At the least, it was quite fun to bicker and banter with the goofball healer.

"Ok, could you explain a bit more, Solace? Who's ready and for what? Why are we involved?" No matter how good his touch felt, Nico didn't like Will leading him about without telling him what they were getting up to, so he pulled away, stood up straight and began to tap his foot impatiently, giving Will what he hoped was the glare of his life. "Out with it, Solace. Now. I'll start swearing in Italian if you don't."

Will's worried face turned into a full-on grin. "Gods, you're too cute when you get like that, I can't help myself..."

"Will..."

"Ok, ok! Listen, Nico, I um, well, Annabeth and I got together to talk earlier, about us and her and Percy..."

"Annabeth? Why were you and Chase talking about us?" Nico's paranoia ramped up higher than it had been of late. His heart began to beat faster and faster, as it always did when Percy was mentioned, whether he wanted it to do so or not, even after all this time. "And why were you talking about her and Percy? What's going on?"

"If you let me talk, you'll find out." Will licked his lips and looked away and Nico's face followed suit. He noticed suddenly that they had stopped outside the dark gray sea rock walls of the outside of Cabin Three, Percy' cabin. Pools of light formed from the illuminating slivers leaking out from beneath the closed curtains inside but all the same, Nico could hear some muffled sounds coming from inside. Muffled moaning, muffled pleasure. Nico felt his face go flush when he realized just what kind of pleasure was causing those noises. "Nico, Annabeth and I know you still have feelings for Percy-"

"No I don't, no I don't." Nico turned away and put his hands upon his ears, trying his hardest to block out the sounds of Percy and Annabeth having sex. Oh gods, Will wanted them to join them, didn't he? He thought that if he and Percy got together, it would help him feel better, didn't he? Nico's heart was practically hammering away at Nico's small and slender chest now. Oh gods, what did he do? He tried hard to forget how he felt about Percy, he really did, but try as he might, and no matter how much he loved Will, there was still a lingering modicum of feelings for that seaweed-brained idiot with the handsome face and that brilliant smile and that incredible power resonating throughout his magnificent body. Nico shook his head. No, no, mustn't think of that...

Nico felt Will's hands touch his and he shuddered at the electric tingling that danced through his body in response. The hand moved up, stroking Nico's neck, until it moved through his thick hair, a sensation that Nico would never get used to and yet never wanted to stop. "Nico...please, I'm okay with this, Annabeth's okay with this, we hope you'll be okay with this...we just feel you need some closure and Percy apparently wanted someone else to join them for a night so we figured you might like to have a chance with him. If its too much for you or if its not what you really want, we'll head back right now. I don't do anything you don't want to, remember? If you do want to do this, well, I'll be there so you don't have to feel bad, so we're still together. I'm looking forward to it, actually, to see what it is you see in him. If you worry I'll think poorly of how you feel or what you do here tonight, trust me, I won't. I care about you and your needs first."

Nico turned around to face Will, trying hard not to let tears fall down his face. He wanted to scream at Will for bringing those old feelings back to the surface at the same time that he wanted to kiss him and hug him and do all sorts of things to him as thanks for being the thoughtful, caring idiot that he was, for being gentle and compassionate and understanding of everything Nico had been through. After much mangled thought, Nico lifted his gaze to look at Will's earnest face and sighed, a small, sad-tinged smile forming despite his best efforts. "Solace...Will, you big dork...gods, yes, I do want this. Just the one night. I promise I won't let it damage what we've got, I, I l-love you, you know, not him. But gods do I miss him, even so, and gods do I want him, even if it is just to satisfy some old urge. You're, you're not mad at me?"

"No, not at all, Nico." He draped his leanly muscled arms across Nico's knife-slender shoulders and pulled him in for a hug, kissing him on the forehead. Nico blushed in response and looked away, too embarrassed to look at his boyfriend, still in disbelief that this was going to happen. He pressed forward to Cabin Three and smiled as he pushed the door open. "Come on, let's see if Percy's up for this, too..."

*****

Annabeth gasped as she straddled Percy and rode his cock, grinning like a loon as her boyfriend ran his hands all up and down the curves and soft spots of her body, loving the feeling of him as he filled her. She felt so good as she slid up and down his throbbing length that she almost forgot about what they were really getting up to that night. The knock at the cabin's outer door quickly reminded her of what they were about to get up to. If they were here, then Nico was definitely on board with the night's proposed foursome. Now she just had to sell Percy on the idea...

"Is that, unnh, our surprise guest?" Percy said with a strained smile as he held onto Annabeth's hips and thrust upwards into her. Annabeth nodded and she slowly slid herself off of Percy's cock, missing the filling warmth of him right away. She grabbed a towel, wiped herself off quickly, and threw it at Percy so he could do the same. She tugged on a white woolen bathrobe of Percy's that she was surprised he kept, considering how short it was, and laughed as she saw how Percy was still smiling in what she assumed was his seductive manner, laying all spread out on his bed for the world to see, his massive cock thrusting into his hand, the engorged head still slick with Annabeth's wetness.

"You might want to put that away, you could stab an eye out," Annabeth said, which made Percy snort. "Here, I'll go let our guests in..."

"Whoa, guests, plural?!" Percy sat up on the bed, somehow even more eager than he was before. "Damn, you're getting full-on kinky tonight, Annabeth. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh, what we have yet to see is whether you have it in you." Annabeth walked over to the doors, moved into the antechamber, and smiled as she saw the two boys she'd expected, Will's smile wide and slightly awkward, Nico's mortified face full of more color than Annabeth had ever seen. "Well, come on in, you two, I hope you're ready..."

*****

Nico gulped and his hands trembled as he stepped into the cabin, sweat rolling down his neck as he gazed upon Percy in all his beautiful naked glory, eyes widening as he saw the rampant cock being stroked long and slow. He winced as he saw Percy's face pale and another hand instantly reach out for a pillow to cover his erection, settling instead to use both hands in an attempt to hide his cock from sight as he jumped off of the bed and scurried over to the corner.

"Wh-what the fuck is this, Annabeth?" Percy nearly shouted, his eyes darting wildly as he looked at both Will and Nico and tried to look away at the same time. Annabeth glided past them, discarded the short bathrobe she'd been wearing-Nico almost looked away out of modesty then remembered that, though he had no attraction to women at all, they'd both be naked and involved with Percy in a moment if all went well-and then cupped Percy's confused face in her hands.

"Listen, Seaweed Brain," she said gently, "when you mentioned wanting to bring others to bed, you never mentioned if you wanted guys or girls. I couldn't assume which was obvious because, well, let's face it, I know you're bi..."

Percy's face was defiant for a second before giving in and staring down at the ground. "You-you guessed that, did you?"

"You weren't very good at hiding it, Percy," Annabeth sighed, kissing him sweetly on the forehead, much as Will had done to Nico just a minute before. "There's no shame in it, I love you no matter what. Hell, I love you more because I know you can be so open with me, now, you didn't even try to deny it. And considering you wanted me to bring a girl here, you must know I'm bi, too, so you don't have any reason to hide it from me, silly."

"Is...is that why you invited them?" Percy muttered, still finding it hard to look at them both. Nico still couldn't believe he'd once crushed on the son of Poseidon as hard as he had, considering how much of a fool he could be. And yet, even now, Nico felt very much that he wanted him, for just this once. Maybe Percy was still his type, after all, at least a little bit...

"Well, that was part of it, to help ease you out of any worries you might have. The other part was because, well, Will and I both noticed how much Nico missed you and we figured if you two got together, you could finally resolve both your problems." Annabeth moved towards the two of them, crooked her finger, and Percy followed, albeit slowly, his hands drifting away from his cock, which was still somewhat erect, though nowhere near as prominent as it had been a minute ago. "Now, do you two want to, um, well, to put it bluntly, fuck each other? Will doesn't want you, Percy and I don't want Nico, no offense-"

"None taken," Nico said, startled at how his voice sounded right then. He swallowed as Percy came closer to him, as Will placed his hands upon his shoulders and slowly began to remove his leather jacket. "I, I..."

"Does this mean I am your type, after all?" Percy chuckled awkwardly, voicing aloud Nico's thoughts from only a moment ago. Nico licked his lips, looked back at Will, who only nodded before he pulled off his orange t-shirt, and then looked back at Percy.

"Damn it, Percy, I want you to fuck me," he whispered hoarsely, leaning in to Percy, the enticing smell of mint strangely on the demi-god's breath. Percy fumbled slightly as he tried to put his hands on Nico's shoulders, now bare due to Will helping him remove his black t-shirt, and before he knew it, the both of them were kissing with wild abandon, throwing each other against one another as their mouths mashed into one big wet motion of flesh upon flesh.

"Gods," he heard Will mutter behind him in a low rumble, which only spurred Nico on further. Annabeth's little gasping laugh was a bit distracting and annoying but judging by how Percy was acting-his lips moving furiously fast, his tongue darting between them and into Nico's mouth, his exposed cock down below grinding hard against Nico's jeans-clad bulge and his arms sliding up and down his spine-Nico suspected Percy rather enjoyed the sound of the daughter of Athena's voice. They parted after some unknown amount of time and Nico fumbled about with his studded belt while Annabeth drew Percy back to the bed, kissing him repeatedly with great vigor and rubbing at his still-tense shoulders as she lay him down on the mattress.

"Here, Nico, I'll help you with that." Will, who had removed his jeans and shoes and was left standing in tight blue-and-red striped briefs that really showed off his hips and bulge, came over, smiled as he leaned over Nico, and helped remove the belt from around the back. Nico shuddered and felt his butt grind up against Will's hardening bulge as his boyfriend leaned down to kiss at his neck and let the black jeans fall to the floor, leaving Nico in his favorite pair of black boxers, which had shrunk considerably since his recent growth spurt (though he didn't mind, given how hard it was to fit baggy boxers into skinny jeans.) Nico leaned up to return the long, lingering kiss that Will had given him, then turned his gaze over to where Annabeth and Percy lay. Annabeth had lowered her head down so she could give Percy head and she waved at Nico to come join her.

Nico happily bounded towards the bed, sliding his boxers off and receiving a wide-eyed look from Percy as he looked down at Nico's cock, surprisingly huge for such a small guy (something he was quite pleased with, as was Will.) Nico lay down at the end of the bed, spreading his legs so Will could suck him off or take him up the ass, whichever, and grabbed at Percy's thick, hard shaft as he slid it out of Annabeth's mouth. Percy shuddered as Nico lowered his own mouth and swallowed the head, savoring the shape of the cock in his mouth, licking and swirling his tongue all about, even nibbling here and there, though gently so Percy didn't get too weirded out by his first blowjob from a guy. Percy's cock popped out of his mouth a minute later, not just because Nico wanted Annabeth to have another turn but because he felt Will's warm, wet mouth swallow his own cock, the blonde healer's face still smirking slightly as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft, giving Nico the best head he'd ever received as he nibbled and licked at his length with frenzied, desperate need.

"Don't stop, don't stop," Nico cried as Will sucked him, massaged his balls, then stuck a finger up his ass and poked it about. It would feel better when Will had some lube on him-or Percy, for that matter-but the finger inside of Nico felt incredible all the same. Annabeth removed her mouth so she could lick at Percy's shaft and balls and Nico returned his mouth to the throbbing head, licking at the salty slit as Percy leaked pre-come. Percy was practically thrashing about as the two of them sucked him off, his hand trembling as he reached down to run it through first Annabeth's hair, then through Nico's inky black mane. Nico shuddered even more, to receive touch from two men he felt so much for at the same time.

Annabeth finished sucking at Percy a moment later and grinned at her boyfriend. "Enjoying yourself, Percy?"

"Y-yes," he managed to say, his grin weak and facial expression full of a mix of fatigue and overwhelming pleasure. "W-what do you have planned n-next?"

"Well, that's up to Nico, isn't it?" She looked down at Nico, brushing aside her firm, round breasts, which had wound up pressed against him as they all lay tangled together, and smiled. "What do you want Percy and Will to do to you? Percy and I already fucked earlier so I'd rather see what you three boys can do."

"Hnnn," Nico moaned as Will continued to suck him. Nico placed a hand on the curly-haired head of his boyfriend and gestured for him to stop. "I, I want you both to fuck me now," Nico managed to stammer. He'd masturbated to the fantasy of his two favorite special guys fucking him at the same time before, never dreaming it could happen for real. "At, at the same time. Percy can do my ass, Will, I'll suck your cock. That ok with you?"

"Fine by me," Will said, smiling as he straightened himself, stood up, and removed his colorfully striped briefs, his tan muscles slick with sweat, his sun-darkened nipples hardened, his heavy cock swinging and swaying about, tantalizing and beckoning to Nico's lustful gaze. "Whatever makes you happy, Nico, I'm here for you."

"Save the sappy talk for later, Solace," Nico said, barking out a laugh. Percy moved aside so Nico could have room to move and he realized just what was about to occur, his heart fluttering with slight panic. Oh gods, this was really going to happen. "Are you okay with this, Percy? I've done this a bunch by now but I know you haven't." Nico had already done so much more, touched Percy in a way that he'd never expected to-it wasn't the loving affection he'd once sought but it would do-so he wouldn't be too upset if Percy decided to back off then and there.

"N-no, Nico," Percy said, his voice slightly raspy from all the moaning and gasping. "I want you to get what you need, what you deserve. I haven't always treated you right and I wasn't always there when you needed me, when you wanted me. I can help you out this time, though, even if I'm still uncomfortable. If this is what you really want..."

"If it isn't obvious that this is what I want by now, Percy, then I don't know what will get through that thick head of yours," Nico mumbled as he got on all fours and turned his butt and backside towards Percy. The other three all laughed, Annabeth most of all, and Nico felt himself smile again as Percy's hands fell upon the bare skin of his back. 

"Ok, then, Nico, I hope this will feel good. For both of us." Percy moved his hands about as he gently massaged Nico's back, sending shivers and spasms everywhere. His hands gently caressed at the curve of his buttcheeks and Nico almost felt ready to come right then when Percy lowered his face towards Nico's tight hole and began licking and darting his tongue about. Will had rimmed Nico a dozen times and he'd returned the favor once or twice so this was nothing new; even so, Nico couldn't help but gasp and cry out as Percy moved his mouth about and sucked at Nico's entrance.

"Wow, didn't expect you to do that, Percy," Annabeth muttered. "Though I guess I should have, you've done that to me."

"It's not so bad," Percy said, his voice muffled somewhat as he moved his mouth out from the cleft of Nico's buttcheeks. "Tastes like ass, though..."

Annabeth threw a pillow at her boyfriend's head and Nico sighed before Percy's flickering tongue made him gasp again instead. A few moments later, Percy reached out for a bottle of lube from his bedside table and slathered his fingers in the sticky substance before continuing the job Will had started earlier. Nico struggled to remain on his knees as the bed shook from the movements behind him, and was glad when Will placed a hand on his shoulders to steady him and waved his cock about in Nico's face.

"You ready to suck me off?" Will asked hopefully. "You get going on me first, it'll make it easier to establish our movements when Percy fucks you..."

"Y-yes, Will, I want to suck you now. Here." Nico reached out, stroked Will's cock, then took the thick, throbbing member into his mouth and moved up and down the length of Will with rapid speed. Despite his soft, sunny nature, Will liked things surprisingly rough when it was Nico's turn to tend to him in bed, so Nico made sure he didn't hold back, even going so far as to deep-throat Will once or twice. Will gasped, groaned and tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling, covered in gilded hippocampi, and kept moaning Nico's name over and over again as Nico sucked him off.

"OK, Nico, I think you're ready," Percy mumbled from behind him as his lube-covered fingers-four of them now-finished stretching Nico's asshole. A minute later Nico felt a different sort of warmth and pressure at his rear entrance-the sensation was familiar thanks to Will, the source of the sensation different thanks to it being Percy's penis-and his already slightly tired ass soon grew full as Nico finally got what he'd often fantasized about, Percy fucking Jackson fucking him up the ass.

"Hmm, HMMM!" Nico moaned as Percy plunged into him, his mouth full of Will's cock making it difficult to let out any burst or cry of pleasure. He removed Will's cock for a second so he could cry out at last and turned his head, curious as always as to what it looked like whuile he was being fucked. Annabeth was smiling and stroking Percy's bare, broad shoulders as she encouraged her boyfriend to keep going. Percy's beautiful sea green eyes were sadly shut as he pounded Nico in the ass, his face strained and sweating, his chest and torso quivering as he kept slamming and thrusting into Nico with all his might. Will turned Nico's face back around again and held onto his shoulder so neither of them would falter and Nico returned to giving Will the best damn blowjob he was capable of while his loosened entrance was being filled full of thick, hard demi-god dick.

On and on the three of them thrust in as best a rhythm they could manage, Nico shuddering from both ends as his boyfriend and his crush continued to use him to sate all their urges, his hips rocking back and forth on one end, his shoulders and neck flowing like liquid on the other. Nico had never felt so amazing before, had never felt like touch and the warmth of another person could make him feel so good as he did right then as the two boys pounded away at him. His vision wavered and heat filled his own hardened cock as he realized just how much pleasure he was succumbing to so he reached down to give his unattended cock a squeeze. As Nico did, though, Percy reached around, grunting and gasping all the while, and helped Nico with his rather large problem.

"I've got you, Nico," Percy managed to spit out. "Fuck, that feels good in my hands!" Nico agreed, it felt really, really good, especially as Percy was accustomed to wielding a large blade more often than not; his grip was wonderful and tight. Nico could no longer stand all the pleasure filling him a minute later and, as Will ejaculated into the back of his throat, Nico felt himself come to a climax, spurting all over himself, Percy's hand and the bedspread. A moment later, Nico collapsed to the bed as he heard Percy let out an orgasmic bellow and spurted semen all up Nico's ass, a wet, slick feeling that normally would have bothered Nico but felt strangely good right then.

Annabeth murmured happily as the three sweaty, spent demi-god boys fell onto one another into one big fleshy fuck-pile of limbs and torsos and reddened faces. She leaned over, stroked Percy's face, and kissed her boyfriend passionately. 'There, Percy. Was that so bad?"

"N-no. Oh my gods, it was fucking incredible." His chest rose and fell quite swiftly as he struggled to catch his breath. Percy looked over at Nco with those amazing green eyes of his and grinned stupidly. "So, Nico, did that help you any?"

"You better fucking believe it did," Nico said, his vision still swimming from just how much pleasure he'd received, so different from the years in which he'd felt nothing but pain and sorrow. Nico looked over at Will and smiled at his boyfriend just like Percy had smiled at him. "So, Will, this wasn't too bad, right? We can always fuck each other some more back at the Hades cabin later if you want more of me..."

"Damn straight I do," Will laughed. His boyfriend and Annabeth shared a smile for a few moments before the two of them nuzzled up to their respective lovers, the mood in the room unbelievably tender and warm and relaxing beyond anything Nico had ever experienced. Though he knew Percy belonged to Annabeth and he to Will, Nico was glad that, at last, he'd gotten something he'd desperately wanted for so very long, at least for a little while. At last, he felt in his heart and in his loins some relief at last from the worries that had plagued him. And judging by Percy's pleased expression, the same was true for the son of Poseidon as well, which made Nico all the happier.

*****


End file.
